His Request
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR—WHAAAAAT?" She couldn't believe him. How could he ask her to become—HIS INTENDED FEMALE?/CHP 5 UP! [DISCONTINUED]
1. A Request

**His Request**

( _ **UNFORTUNATELY**_ )All characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: A Request**

"Miko—" She pretended that she couldn't hear his voice. Gathered some herbs while humming some absurd melodies. She didn't care about a gorgeous daiyoukai whom followed her all day to had some important conversations with herself.

"Miko—" That voice getting louder that made some near animals flinched and ran away from its place. But not with her, she didn't even shaking with fear in front of him.

He sighed, his pride was hurt but it would be worst if she refused to listen at him and he could not ask for help. He didn't have anysolution anymore except for asking her assistance. His head thorbing like a shit. Damn his mother and all her plan to made him took a mate because of his kingdom duty. He was not ready to handle every annoying females in his life.

"Kagome—" That call was success because after that she turned her face to look directly at him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru- _sama_?" She emphasized his title and he didn't like mocked sound from her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru needs your assistance." He could feel his tongue suddenly became bitter and in instant he didn't feel like this idea anymore.

"Oh—the great perfect killing machine, Sesshoumaru needs this ningen help—" Raised her brow she didn't believe what he has blurted out at her. "Are you sure that I didn't hear it wrong?" Trying to made it clear, she asked that question one more time.

"I believe that you're correct. This Sesshoumaru needs your assistance."

"Oh okay, spit it out. All ears is yours." Shocked from the honestly from his tone. Kagome became curious of his request and willing to listen it.

"Pardon?" He didn't understand her slang words which made her chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry, I mean you can talk about it right now." He nodded and began to tell her his request.

And after five minutes of story telling, we could hear her rampage voice from the middle of grass field.

"YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR—WHAAAAAT?" She couldn't believe him. How could he ask her to become—HIS INTENDED FEMALE?

.

.

.

Please bear my grammars and tenses error because english it's not my tongue language.

Due some upload issues, i uploaded this story in instead of dokuga.

I didn't know but it's hard to me for upload at that site without change the format of document.

Hope you can enjoy it.


	2. Bargain

**His Request**

( _ **UNFORTUNATELY**_ )All characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Bargain**

"You're so CRAZYYY-" Sesshoumaru didn't like her opinion. How came he become a crazy demon? This is a brilliant idea you woman.

"This Sesshoumaru is afraid that your comment isn't necessary." He could pretend that he didn't see her death glare that supposed to addres directly at him after his feedback. Trying to calm himself that very tempting to broke her neck with his poison claws. Sesshoumaru backed away to dogde her purity power which throwed at him. "Behave Miko-" Hissed while showing his fangs to make Kagome scared. Sesshoumaru was in shock when she didn't even whimper in fear because of his threat.

"What else i can call you after you asked that request? You want me to become your candidate due the fact that your mother will refuse me! Oh, i know it! That your plan after all but tell me, Sesshoumaru. What if your moher accept me as your potential female?"

He snorted attempt to hide his laugh but at the same time he frowned in dislike of her idea. That was so impossible. His mother was not a human lover like his father. He knew when she took one step of her castle, she would banish her forever.

"That's too impossible." His respond made her mumble ' ignorant jerk' under her breath.

"You heard me Sesshoumaru-" She paused and added his _-sama_ suffix to annoy him. " I said, 'What if'?" She asked once more time and this time she needed the answer.

"We will think it later." He answered it immediately but that was not the answer she liked to hear.

"Scratch that! You don't even have any back up plans. Oh forget that! IF YOU TAKE ME TO YOUR MOTHER, SHE THINK THAT YOU BRING HER LITTLE SNACK! AND I'M HER SNACK, SESSHOUMARU!" His histerical explanation made his ears ringing like a hell and to prevent his ears from damage, he covered it with both of his hands.

"SILENCE!" He roared into the clearing field. Once again, his attempts to make his little miko scared was useless. Instead of fear, he could sense her anger swimming dangerously around her body.

"BACK OFF DEMON! BY GOD, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YA?" She yelled in front of him. How dare she behave like that? If he didn't need her help, he gladly slaughter herself at here, RIGHT NOW!

' _ **Calm down buddy, that 's why we need her to become our mate. She don't fear us.'**_ His beast purred in delight that his master choose that feisty miko for their mate. Indeed that she is a human. But her miko power is so powerful that made his beast want to tamed her.

'She not our mate candidate. She merely our way to get out from that old hag.' Sesshoumaru warned his beast once again. That was not the first time his beast tried to manipulate him with his praise to that miko.

' _ **Whatever'**_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tried to calm down his raising anger that caused by her action for him added with his beast rebellion. Just warned him to caged his beast after this problem solved. First, he must came with the idea to deal with her.

"Even if i know how to help you travel back at your time?" Okay, so this was his last bait from him to bargain with that miko. He could lie too if it's necessary.

"You said-WHAAATT?" Gotcha! She took the bait.

.

.

.

Please bear with my grammars and tenses error.

I'm in progress to improve my ability to write in english.


	3. Competition

**His Request**

( _ **UNFORTUNATELY**_ )All characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Competition**

"You dare to bring that ningen inside this castle huh? And she's your choice?" Sat in her throne with some servants around ready to serve their Lady. Inukimi observed her only son which was dare to pick a lowly ningen as his potential mate. Oh no, not a lowly ningen but indeed a great shikon miko, Kagome Higurashi whom was famous as world savior after defeated Naraku, a hanyou that attempted to ruled the world. A pathetic hanyou.

"That's right. You didn't say any specific criteria that must be required to be This Sesshoumaru's mate." His direct answer made her snapped back to reality after thought so much flashback from the great war sometime ago.

"Oh whatever. You can court her as your wish." She smirked when she saw his reaction, change that! Not his reaction, but their reactions. Oh this was hilarious. Maybe her son and that miko couldn't believe she would easily give her blessing for their upcoming joined.

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT-" She couldn't keep silent, so Kagome yelled even before Sesshoumaru came back to open his mouth. "YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY AND BANISH ME FROM THIS CASTLE!" Yeah! It was the normal ideas as she thought but unfortunately Inukimi didn't have the same ideas.

"Why i must do-that?" Pretending to be innocent as long as she can. She tried to hide her laugh before it was escape from her lips when she heard her angry growls filling her castle. "You want to mate that Shikon Miko? It's okay for me. Maybe you want to know that powerfull miko can produce a full-youkai heirs. Not only she or he will be a full-youkai but they can have her reiki too. They will immune with purity power. Is it a good news, son?"

Agree to help Sesshoumaru's request was so BAAAAD IDEA. She knew and one hundred percent sure that it would become like this. But her desire to comeback at her time made her blind. She doomed right now. It couldn't be undone. She really hate her unlucky fate.

"Now, because i already recognize your choice. Maybe we can begin our competition?" She asked him something that he didn't really know what it mean.

"Com-pe-ti-ti-on?" He repeated it slowly trying to catch the meaning but he was still shocked from the previous news of her blessing. So he didn't get it all.

"For fear that you come back with nothing. Our council trying to gather all potential demonesses around this island. Althought i already recognize your choice, according to our law she must following this competition to prove that's she is worthy to become Lady of West." She knew that her son still in his lost world. That's okay for her the explanation not for Sesshoumaru but merely to his miko. "It's Battle Royal." She emphasized the last paragraph to gain her attention which was distracted by Sesshoumaru antic action. Kagome didn't know that the-great-lord-Sesshoumaru could be so speechless in front of his mother. This was bad, very-very-bad situation.

"DO YOU WANT TO THROW ME INTO A BLOODY WAR FOR THIS GUY? NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I CAN BELIEVE I AGREE TO HELP HIM. I'M OUT!" Before she could walk out from the castle,she yelped when he caught her waist and prevented her to go out.

"You agree to assist this Sesshoumaru."

"Yes but you told me that it's a piece of cake but-"

"We're in agreement."

"We're not! This is not what supposed to have become! I just have to come and your mother will refuse me to become your mate after that you tell me how to travel back to my time. That's our deal."

"We can rearrange it again."

"WE CAN'T! Damn it just give up already! Marry a demoness no- some demonesses and leave her alone after you get your heir!" She blurted out some crazy ideas made by her frustation.

And for the background, Inukimi just watched her son that seems so miserable in front of the angry miko and told the servants to bring her some light snacks before dinner. It would be interesting show to enjoy before she busy with the preparation of their upcoming competition.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grammars and tenses error everywhere. But i hope you can catch what i mean :')

In the end of exam so i will write some chapters to satisfied myself after that nightmare of student.

Hope you like it.

Sho-kun.

 **Edited: 1-11-2015.**


	4. Deal

**His Request**

( _ **UNFORTUNATELY**_ )All characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Deal**

"So we must rearrange our deal again, Miko." He walked into the luxury room of him following by a miko whom swore to no one but her caused by her misery.

"It's Kagome, Demon!" She warned him. She felt that everytime he called her by her title, it was like an insult not a honor.

He sighed, rubbed his nose bridge and took a chair to sit in front of the expensive wooden table in the middle of his room. Kagome huffed still with her anger stood across far away from him. She refused to sit down and talked nicely.

"So, This Sesshoumaru thinks that-"

"Not your think, Mr. Fluffy! I will not help you anymore. Honestly, i have been thinking maybe i will gladly accept my fate to stuck in this world until my last time more than a chance to stuck with you-FOREVER!" Screamed her last word to him. Her harsh breath indicate that she really mean what she had saying.

"It will hurt your honor, Mi-Kagome." He was able to correct the last part of his speech to prevent the damage of his old habit to called the raven hair girl with her title. "You promise me to-"

"Promise my ass. I told you that i accept it not promise it. By the way, you broke your promise too. You said she would refuse me and i can come back to whatever my life before." She interupted him again.

"Miko, control your language. I will not tolerance your foul word again. Know you place before-"

"Threated me again but wanted me to be your mate. Oh the irony-" Her sarcams made his ears burned in anger. One more again, he would not hesitate to cut off her head.

"I don't want you to become my mate. It's just a fake relationship." His respond made she rolled her eyes in annoyed. He could heard her rumbling voice from her throat that informed himself if his statment was not the same with her opinion.

"Fake relationship that blessed by your mother! Oh maybe after this she begging me to bear your child." Tossing her hand to express his hysterical innerself. Kagome made a dash to shorten their space. "I'm telling you that-"

"Pups."

"Huh?"

"Inu-youkai child's called Pup not a child." He corrected her choosen word. That was absurd, he tried to change the subject and made her mouth hanging open in awe.

"Don't bother to correct my speech!" She slammed her fist to his table, hissed in pain when she felt the impact of the hard wood under her hand. _Just another foolish human._ "I really-really-really want to run my little fingers around your neck and choked you to die." That was her silly threaten but his head rang a bell made his beast purring in a bliss.

' **She is so vulgar. I like her choosen word. I want to feel that. Take her, buddy.'**

' _I'm assure you that This Sesshoumaru is not a masochist. And we don't want her.'_ He refused to accept his beast opinion. He didn't fall with this girl. Leave alone a HUMAN!

' **You and your ignorant self. We want her but you always denied it!'** He shook his head in decline. That was impossible. But after his failed experience to predict the 'impossible' thing. Maybe he must reconsidered it again.

"Don't ignore me!" He blinked few times after caught that he was not pay attention to her whined. "I don't want to participate in this battle. I'm a human and they are elite demonesses, they can easly take me down and i will-" She frowned and paused her speech. "Die in their hands. Nope! You're not worthy to fighting." She voiced her argument fearless of her indirect rejection among the honorable action around the youkai world to be Sesshoumaru's Queen.

"That can be easly handle by my Tensaiga." He gave her reasonable answer. Of course it was easy for him to bring her back to living world with his treasure sword. "You have my word." He added it to make sure that she believe, he would not disclaim his promise.

She grunted before nodded and flopped on his bed to rest her exhausted body. Rolled her body to take one of his pillows. She buring her head under the comfort of the fluffy thing and murmuring a last paragraph before landed to her dream.

"Even if i become a winner in this competition i refuse to become your mate. Please find the way out to handle it before i burn your handsome face, Demon." Inhuman smirk plestered his face after he caught her last word. She was so vocalized ningen.

' _So that miko found This Sesshoumaru attractive? Hmm-interesting.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maybe i need a beta reader to fix my grammars and tenses.

It is annoyed to me because i know that i have done a lot of mistakes but i can't fix it by myself because i can't pointed where's the right and where's the wrong one.

Anyway, thanks to my beloved reader _**"Brilliant Hermione"**_ which always give a review in every chapters and encourage me to continue this story. You know that you always be my favorite author. Your story is great, i loved to read it again and again. Hope my story not make you dissapointed because it's just a mainstream lovestory and yeah-with many mistakes of way to write it because i'm not good with another languages except for our language.

And i don't forget to thanked all of the readers of this story. I knew that you must often find the fanfictions with the same storyline with me. I'm not copy it, okay? I'm assure you that this fanfic is not a plagiat. It's purely my own silly idea.

At last, I warn you that i will make a lot of conversations instead of descriptions. I have limited vocabs to express it. Hope you can considered it.

 **With Love, Shokun.**


	5. Enemy

**His Request**

( _ **UNFORTUNATELY**_ )All characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter** **5** **:** **Enemy**

"Okay, let's see my opponents." She scrolled the parchment and scaned it quickly.

Sesshoumaru drank his sake and examined her attempts to focus at her task. Unfortunately after a few minutes of reading, she frowned and looked at himself with little snicker before cleared her throat and ready to speaking.

"Your mother was insane." That was her first statment and Sesshoumaru understood what that was mean. So he just responded it with 'hn' and back to his previous activity.

"I mean, look at you!" She pointed her finger to him and he let's a snarl escape his throat because of her rude behavior. "You're a dog and they are-" She paused then took a little peek of what she was bringing. "THEY ARE CATS!" Her hysterical laughter filled the room. That made his claws irked to slice her head upon her body.

"That was the reason This Sesshoumaru ignore it." He sighed and put his sake on the table. "You know they are-" But before he finished his paragraph. She raised her hand and cut it.

"Oh, oh-I want to absent it!" She would like become a volunteer to reminded what the problems he got."First candidates, there is Lady Lea from South Kingdom, first daughter of Lord Leon and Lady Savana. Tiger youkai. She is cat!"

"With the annoying sultry look and inappropriate clothes that will disgrace me in front of the other lords if i mate with her." Added few comments of her declaration, he called Jaken to prepare supper for them and bring it to his chamber. She ignored his comments and continued her reading.

"Second, there is Lady Chiyo from North Kingdom, third daughter of Lord Raja and Lady Ratu. Cheetah youkai. She is cat!"

"And she is spoiled princess because she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. That's annoying too."

"Third, there is Lady Nene from East Kingdom, first daughter of Lord Kuro and Lady Shiro. Neko youkai. There is no doubt, SHE ABSOLUTELY CAT!"

"And i'm a dog. So it's natural for This Sesshoumaru to hate all of them." His last opinion made her nodded with angrement.

"But don't worry Sesshoumaru. You're mother added one more candidate. Want me to read it for you?" Her teased tone failed to realize by him so he just raised one of his perfect eyebrow challeged her to infrom him.

"There is Lady Momo from East Kingdom, third daughter of Lord Kisame and Lady Yuya-" Oh hell no! He knew that name and he didn't like where's it will be going."She is BOAR YOUKAI! Congratulations Sesshou, she is your spesies enemy too!" Laughter abruptly explode from her lips when the knowledge provided her with information that sometimes dog would like to make boar their prey for hunt. So it was natural that they are dog's enemy too!

.

.

.

It's been a _**hell-ish**_ week

I have remedial exams(all of us in the class), assigmentssssss(lots of 's' because the number of works are insane) and many more.

I can't promise i can update it frequently.

That's all i can say right now. It's supposed to be humor fic but i don't even know where's i put the humor.

 **With Love, Shokun.**


	6. Future

**His Request**

( _ **UNFORTUNATELY**_ )All characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **Future**

"So if someday we have some pups, i want you to participate with the nursing and the others. Oh no! Don't look at me like that Mr. Arrogant. It's your responsibility too." Sesshoumaru snorted at her warning and quickly stopped at the middle of his way to their room.

"It's female duties to nursing the infants. This Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with it." He responded it with his knowledge about how the parents raised their children in this era especially the royal family.

"But i demand for the father influences in their life! Our children-"

"Pups."

"Our pups! Need their father's love! I-i don't want them to think that their father abadoned themself." Her reasonable statment from the mindset of her origins world flooded like a rain which began to drop heavy at castle's roof.

"How about This Sesshoumaru will teach them combat mastering after they can hold a weapon, is that acceptable?" He didn't know when he start to bargain with Kagome. Usually, he would force his will to the others. But not with his Miko.

"That's your duties too. But that's not what i mean. I'm telling you that you will have to participate to raising them to become the West heirs and to become-" Before she could complete it Sesshoumaru cut it with his question.

"Why the change?" He curious about her antics. It was not a long ago she refused to become his mate. And here they were, talking about the future like they would plan it together. "This Sesshoumaru sure that you refuse it. But now, why the change?" If Kagome could demand himself to become a good father-internally he laugh at her silly request- so he would like to demanding her to answer his question.

"Because i guess i will stuck with you F-O-R-E-V-E-R! Oh my god Sesshoumaru, you have been in the arena all the time and yet you choice to ignore the combat. She was so fragile! Lady Momo was so WEAK! Elite demoness from where? She even couldn't come one more step near my place. IT will burn her with its power because she want to harm me!" Frantically, she tried to explain it to him. But there was something wrong with her explanation.

"IT?" What does she mean about that? Maybe her overhelming power?

"IT! I mean the Shikon no Tama." His eyes wided with the anticipation. Was it not dissapear?

"But, that thing was dissapear after you made a wish long time ago."

"You're so wrong." She grabbed her yukata and lower it so they could see what she want to show him. "It fused with myself. Here-" She pointed the glowing pink light in the center of her chest. "I'm its Guardian, forever. That's why Sesshoumaru. That's why i let him go. That's why i isolated myself from the other so they can be harmless. That's why when you found me, i'm all alone with no others beside me. Its my burden to do. And that's the reason why i really want to comeback at my era. There are no youkai around so it's safe with me." She sobbed while braging about the cruel fate of herlife.

.

.

.

That's it!

I knew that i don't have any improvement from the chapter to chapter and still need guidance to write this story with the right grammars and tenses.

But i must have to try it, it will not stop me to write my own story. So here i am. Trying to write this story with limited knowledge and vocabulary.

 _ **With Love, Shokun.**_


End file.
